


Electric Lady

by frayadjacent



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/F, F/M, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 15:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11256081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frayadjacent/pseuds/frayadjacent
Summary: Watch the water turn to wine.





	Electric Lady

**Title** : Electric Lady  
**Fandom** : Steven Universe  
**Song** : Electric Lady (edited for length) by Janelle Monáe  
**Summary** : Watch the water turn to wine  
Premiered at VidUKon 2017  
  
**Content Notes** : Occasional fast cuts and flashing lights. Song lyrics use "she/her" in a section about a character who canonically goes by "they". Feel free to ask specific questions about content. Spoilers through early Season 4.  
  
[Download](http://www.fray-adjacent.net/vids/fray_SU_ElectricLady.mp4.zip) | [Tumblr](http://frayadjacent12.tumblr.com/post/162055786062/title-electric-lady-fandom-steven-universe-song) | [Dreamwidth](http://frayadjacent.dreamwidth.org/107132.html)  
  
I do not have subtitles available yet for this vid. My laptop was recently stolen, and the subtitle software I typically use crashes on my new laptop. Song lyrics for the edited version of the song are in the Dreamwidth post.  
  
  
  



End file.
